Heard Every Word
by Sweet Little Demon
Summary: Amy goes into a coma after a shark attack, secrets are told, tears are spilled, and little did they all know, she heard every word. T for kissing and the attack,  ONE SHOT!


**This thought came into my head when I was having a dream the other night, which is strange since my dream was **_**nothing **_**like this. My dream had my sister getting kidnapped and I when I saved her, the police told me she had to be sent to Turkey. I don't know, but whatever, just a One shot that might actually be rather long, idk. Enjoy!**

Summary: Amy goes into a coma after being attacked by a shark, secret feelings are told, tears are spilt, and emotions are high, and little did her friends know. She was listening.

Amy's POV

I was treading water out in deeper water of the ocean, the salty water getting in my nose when I ducked under to swim farther out. Everyone was here at the beach, Knuckles has been following Rouge around to make sure she didn't try to take the master emerald, Rouge came to show off her bikini to Knuckles, Tails came to do some chemical research on the white foam that was piling up on the shore like snow, Cream came because it was her idea to come in the first place, and Sonic came because . . . well, I wasn't sure why he was here in the first place. When I tried to ask him, I hadn't got a word out before he ran off. Of course I was upset, but it disappeared when I saw that everyone else was ready. About ten minutes after we got to the beach, Sonic skidded to a stop on the sidewalk, saying hi. I waved but went out to the water and started to go farther than a lot of peoples comfort zones. Now Sonic was just sitting on one of the public lounge chairs, just watching his friends enjoy themselves.

"Hey, Amy!" I turned to look over my shoulder to look at Sonic is question. "Don't go out too far! Sharks are still out there around this time!" Amy let out a light hearted laugh.

"Don't worry Sonic! Tails made me a special water proof bracelet that will send some kind of surge that will knock them away from me!" I yelled back, making sure he can hear me over the loud crashes of the waves on the shore. I held up my wrist, treading water with one hand so I can show him the metal device attached to my wrist. Tails said it was only a prototype when he gave it to me, and that he wasn't entirely sure that it would work since he hadn't had a chance to test it out. I had applied for the job as test subject. I wasn't scared of sharks, I wasn't scared of a lot of things. The only thing that truly scared me was the idea of losing Sonic or any of my friends. I caught Sonic taking looking over at Tails who was sampling some fresh sea foam before I turned back towards the ocean, loving the way the sun reflected off of it in an explosion of yellows and oranges. This is one difference between Sonic and me, he likes to run, and hates to swim, but I love to swim, and I can't run like him. He's the wind and I'm the water, but it doesn't matter to me, I will love Sonic no matter what.

I turned onto my back, floating and closing my eyes, basking in the sun. I kept hearing everyone calling my name, but I ignored them. My ear twitched in annoyance as they all started to call for me.

"AMY! THERE'S A SHARK!" Everyone yelled. I finally opened my eyes, and looked behind me to see a shark charging right for me. I looked down at the metal bracelet, shaking it to see if I could get it to work. The shark was still going for me. My heart picked up its pace as I panicked, but I turned for the shore and swam as hard as I could, kicking my legs like a motor, paddling my arms. I was swimming faster than I ever had, but then I felt the agonizing pain in my side. I let out a pained scream as I felt the razor sharp teeth closing in on my side. I kept swimming, the shark still holding onto me, but I was fading fast, losing too much blood. I could hear screaming, crying out pleads, and then I went under.

Sonic's POV

Amy turned her back after explaining that Tails had made a bracelet that would protect her. I was doubting it slightly, since Tails had also told me this, but said it was a prototype. I looked over at my best friend, who was sampling sea foam, examining it.

"Don't worry, Sonic. Amy has a better chance of getting hit by lightning than getting attacked by a shark." Tails said, not looking up at me as he spoke. He was probably right. I shrugged and went to sit back down on the lounge chair, kicking up my feet and crossing my arms behind my head. I wasn't entirely sure what I was doing here, I guess I felt bad for running off when I saw Amy. She didn't chase me like I thought she was, and when I looked back, she was walking away with all the others. I guess I didn't take notice that she had been wearing a swim suit . . . a red bikini with a white halter top and red rose patterns going across the right chest . . . What am I doing? I can't be having thoughts about Amy like this! So she looks good in a swim suit, so doe Rouge wearing a black bikini with a strapless top. She just didn't catch my eye like Amy had.

I looked back out at Amy and saw that she was floating on her back, relaxing out on the water . . . ugh, water, why can't she just run instead of swim? Running a lot more fun, and it's less dangerous, especially when you're in these waters. Then I saw the dorsal fin, going straight for Amy had a sneaky pace.

"Amy!" I yelled, everyone looked over at her, and started to call her name. She either was ignoring us, or didn't hear us. I decided that just calling her name wasn't going to work, so I stood up on the lounge chair, cupping my hands around my mouth and screamed at the top of my lungs, "AMY! THERE'S A SHARK!" she finally looked behind her and saw the shark. I expected her to scream and coming swimming to the shore and tackle me to the ground crying and giving me death hugs, but instead, she raised her wrist to her face and shook the bracelet. Her eyes widened when she realized the shark was getting closer and that the bracelet wasn't working, she started to swim for the shore. Everyone was panicking, including me. Large waves of water was splashing behind her as she swam fast, just like when I run there's a cloud of dust. Then I saw the shark up at her side, it opened its large mouth and bit down on her side. Her eyes widened in pain as she looked down at the shark, screaming in agony. She kept swimming, though I could tell she was getting weaker by the way she was starting to slow down. Her eyes were drooping shut, the water red with her blood and then, her eyes closed.

"AMY!" I yelled, running at full speed towards the shore, diving in and swimming for her. It wasn't very fast, but I got to her. The shark was still biting down on her side, shaking her like a rag doll. I swam right at the shark, head butting it nose. It released Amy and I did an underwater spin dash at the shark. I rammed into its side, making it go flying up towards the surface and into the air. I didn't care about the shark now, I looked over at Amy, and my heart sank. Her entire right side was ripped to pieces, her eyes closed, and she looked emotionless. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her against me, avoiding touching the deep wound and swam for the surface. I was running out of air, and Amy wasn't breathing at all. When we got to the surface, I was launched a few feet into the air, and I kicked my feet to super speed, running right over the water and stopped on the sand. I laid her on the ground, kneeling next to her. Cream was crying her eyes out, Rouge was trying to fight back tears and comforting Cream, Knuckles had a look of concern and sadness in his eyes, and Tails was rushing over to Amy's other side. He put two fingers on her neck and a splash of hope grew in his eyes.

"She's alive! But barely! We need to get her breathing and then we can take her to the hospital, a second more and she could die." Tails said. He started to pump her stomach, not getting a reaction. I knew what I had to do, and a blush formed across my cheeks. I pushed Tails hands away from her stomach, pinched Amy's nose shut, tilted her head back, and blew two big gusts of air into her lungs. Pumped her stomach twice and then went back to her mouth. Every time I went to her lips, I could taste her strawberry flavored toothpaste and lip gloss, and a little blood.

"ACK!" Amy coughed, gasping for air after a minute of C.P.R. but she wasn't staying long. She was breathing but she needed medical attention fast.

"Sonic, take Amy—" Tails didn't have a chance to finish his sentence, a gust of wind and me and Amy were gone.

Amy's POV

I opened my heads and coughed, trying to get air into my lungs. I wasn't sure what was going on, my eyes were blurry and I could feel anything. I could make out figures standing over me, but I couldn't figure out who they were.

"Sonic, take Amy—" but I wasn't able to hear the rest of the sentence, the next thing I knew, I was in someone's arms and the wind was stinging my face. My eyes were starting to close, I was so tired, and I still wasn't sure what was going on. I closed my eyes, just to rest.

"Don't close your eyes, Amy." I heard a familiar voice command me. My eyes opened the tiniest bit and I looked up at the blurry blue form. I recognized the voice dimly. Sonic.

" . . . tired . . ." I mumbled, realizing I was in Sonic's arms. My eyes started to close again, but then I felt a hand caress my cheek, patting it lightly to keep me awake. I groaned tiredly, but opened my eyes as much as I could. I was losing focus again, but I kept my eyes open.

Then there were bright lights shining on me.

"Someone help!" Sonic yelled as we the air stopped blowing on me. I heard people yelling for doctors and I finally registered that I was in a hospital. I was laid down on an uncomfortable bed and I heard an annoying squeak as I guess I was being rolled away.

"Sir, you will have to wait out here." I heard someone say, just barely, I was starting to go under again.

"NO WAY! I'm staying with her!" I heard Sonic's voice say just before I went under. Blackness.

I opened my eyes and groaned, sitting up, realizing I was on the ground. Wow, what I nice hospital. Put your patients on the floor . . . I looked up and saw the bed, and the person lying in it. A pink hedgehog, but she was very pale, with lifeless jade eyes staring blankly at the wall in front of her and . . . she was me. I backed away, in shock, I was looking at myself. Am I dead? The me on the bed was breathing, so I guess I can't be dead. It must be one of those out of body experiences I heard about. Cool. So what am I supposed to do now?

I went over to one of the two chairs that were in the corner and tried to sit down, with no prevail, I went right through, and landed on my butt right under the chair, my head sticking up through the cushion. Oh come! I can't even sit on a chair?

The door to the room flew open and in ran Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Tails and surprisingly Shadow, who walked in last. They ran to the bed, not even seeing me sitting on the floor with my head sticking through the chair. I stood up and walked over to Rouge, waving my hand in front of her face, her eyes didn't shift from their worried gaze on the me on the bed. I went over to Sonic and tried to tap his shoulder, but my hand went right through his shoulder. That's just great.

A doctor ran in not a few seconds later.

"Hey, you can't have more than one person in here that is not family." The doctor said. I sighed deeply, so that meant I would have one person in her at a time, since I didn't have any family, unless you counted Cream, who was pretty much my adopted sister. Everyone looked disappointed that they would have to wait to see her, but they all suggested that Cream go first, and everyone left.

Cream stood next to the bed, tears spilling down her face as she held a bouquet of flowers in her hands. She laid them on the table beside my bed, and then she burst out into hysterical hiccups and sobs and she stood on her tippy toes to wrap her arms around my shoulders.

"Please, be ok, Amy! Please!" she cried. I so much wanted to comfort her, but when I tried to hug her from behind I went right through her, but for some reason, I was able to stay on top of the bed. She hugged me and kissed me on the cheek for five minutes before she left and sent in the next person. To my surprise, it was Shadow. I wasn't really expecting Rouge, or Knuckles, since I knew they didn't know me all that well, and I'm sure they would just sit there looking at me until I decided to wake up. But Shadow, I wasn't expecting him either. The door closed behind him as he walked in, going for the foot of my bed. I sat on the side, looking at him, waiting to see what he would do.

"Don't you die, too, Rose. I don't need another loss." Shadow said, and I swear I saw a small tear forming in the corner of his eye. I'm sure that it was for the memory of Maria. He was nice to me, and I always guessed it was because he compared me to Maria. Twelve years old, innocent, we both wear headbands, and we always believe in the good in people. And I think that this just proved it. Shadow walked over to the left side of the bed, opposite of where I was sitting, and he pulled out a Chaos Emerald. He rested his hand on my injured side, enough that I could actually feel it, I could feel the heat of his hand on my side. Strange, I can feel what my body feels. I guess I didn't realize it when Cream was hugging me earlier, I was too concentrated on trying to comfort her. He mumbled more gibberish with Chaos in it, and his hand and the emerald started to glow slightly. The glow spread around the wound, and I could feel the static shooting through me. It wasn't painful, it was just a unique experience. My skin turned to whitish pink color around the wound, and when he pulled his hand away, the glow stopped.

"To help heal you faster." He said, brushing my bangs from my head. It was a caring and friendly gesture, but I didn't feel it was a romantic kind of gesture, like how I wish I could have with Sonic. I was getting more of a brotherly love from him as he stroked my bangs and quills gently. It was soothing, and I liked the soft touch. "Come back soon." He said before walking to the door, hiding the Chaos Emerald in his back quills, pointing his thumb over his shoulder to signal who would come in next. I was waiting for Sonic, but I saw Tails come in instead. He had a look of deep quilt and sorrow as he hurried over to my bedside, the door getting closed like it had all the other visits.

"I'm so sorry Amy, this is my fault. I shouldn't have let you use the bracelet without being positive that it worked." I realized that he felt like it was his fault I was attacked. He was hugging my hand, tears starting to lightly flow from his eyes, his ears drooping. He looked so depressed. I didn't want him to feel guilt for me, it wasn't his fault at all. I was the one that swam too far out, I was the one that didn't listen to them calling me to swim away before the shark attack, it was my fault. I got off the bed and went to stand beside him. I concentrated hard, focusing on Tails, then I raised my hand slowly and rested it along his shoulder. My hand didn't go through, but when I got excited, my hand fell through again.

Tails looked around, surprised. I realized he felt my touch. I concentrated again, resting my hand on his head.

_It's not your fault Tails. _I said to him, hoping that he might be able to hear me. More tears flowed from his eyes, I guess he didn't, but then a small smile cracked on his lips.

"I hope your okay, Amy. And I promise, I'll make sure that I guarantee safety before I let you test anything!" he said, wiping away a tear, patted my cheek and walked to the door. I smiled at him, so happy that I might have been able to get a message through to him. The door didn't open again, and my face dropped. I guess Sonic wasn't going to come in. I walked over to the bed again, sitting at the foot and looked up at the me on the bed. My eyes were starting to fill with emotion again, and they were what I was feeling, sadness and disappointment. But they were still staring at the wall, not blinking.

It was getting dark out, and the door still didn't open and I felt like I was going to burst into tears. I guess Sonic really doesn't care about me. I was lying on my back on the bed, I had molded myself in with my body, but when I tried to sit up, I went right through my body again. Now I was just resting. I couldn't sleep, cause every time I came close to drifting off, I was shot back awake and I was on the floor again.

My ear twitched at the sound of the door handle jiggling. I sat up, again going through my body that hadn't moved since I went into this out of body state. The door creaked open, the hallway dark and the lights were all out in the hospital. I was wondering who would be coming in my room at this late hour, thinking maybe it was a doctor, but then I didn't a form in the window. The door opened, then closed again. I peered through the darkness and then I could make out a form. Sonic's form. He walked over to the bed and my eyes readjusted to the darkness, and I could see Sonic clearly. Getting off of the bed, I went to sit on the floor, watching what Sonic was going to do. I was a little mad that he took so long to come, but at least he did. I looked at his face and saw one tear in his eye. He pulled something out from behind his back and I recognized it as a red rose, a single rose, and he rested it in my hand. I then pulled one of the chairs from the corner to the side of the bed and sat down, resting his elbows on the bed and leaning his head in his hands. He sat there in silence for a good ten minutes before he sighed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered finally. "I could have stopped this from happening," he was also blaming himself. Amy wanted to groan out in frustration. It was no one's fault other than her own, and she wanted them to stop. But Sonic had more to say. "I could have stopped a lot of things, I could have stopped a lot of those times Egghead kidnapped you, I could have saved you from so many things, and I could have saved you from a broken heart . . . I know that I hurt you, Amy, I know it hurts you when I reject you. I can see it in your eyes. I know you probably can't hear me, but I have to tell you. I _do _love you Amy, I just can't let other people know. If Egghead knew, he would use you to get to me, I can't allow you to get in danger. So by hurting you, I'm protecting you. I can't risk losing you by having you." He was in tears now.

I was so stunned. I sat cross legged on the floor, holding my bear feet so the bottoms were flat against one another, my eyes were watering in happiness, and I when I looked into the me on the bed, I could see my happiness in my jade eyes, though my mouth didn't smile like I was right now, my eyes weren't watering like mine were. I stood up from my spot on the ground and went to sit on the foot of the bed next to Sonic. Sonic loves me, he loves me! I was so happy. If only he knew that I was listening. If only they all knew I had been listening the entire time. I concentrated my energy on Sonic again, making him feel my presence, and then I rested my hand on Sonic's shoulder. He felt it, and looked around, he looked at his shoulder in confusion as he still felt my hand on his shoulder.

"_It's me Sonic, I'm here." _I said, though it sounded like an echo in my ear. I wasn't sure if he heard me, he did rest his hand on top of mine, though his hand when right through. He knew I was there.

"So you can hear me, huh?" he asked, a blush barely visible in the moonlit room, but there as he laughed nervously. To answer him, I concentrated harder on him, leaned in front and kissed him on the lips. I didn't go through, I was solidly invisible to him, but I kissed him, and he felt it. He didn't move, his eyes started to flutter slightly and his blush deepened. I couldn't focus much longer, and I pulled away. Sonic's arms went out like he wanted to pull me back, but his arms went right through me. I laughed lightly, then look back at my body. Happy tears were pouring from my eyes again, and this time, they were also pouring from my body's eyes. I knew what I had to do now.

Sonic was standing up now, leaning over my body, his face close to mine, but my eyes remained staring at the wall, but a small smile had formed while happy tears poured down both our cheeks. I walked over to the other side, rested my hand on my body's head, closed my eyes, and concentrated.

Me, Amy rose Hedgehog, known as the crazy, pink Sonic fan girl, who really is in love with him, I would chase him, and he would run. I love him, and now I knew he loved me.

Sonic's POV

"—I can't risk losing you by having you." My eyes were watering. I knew she couldn't hear me, and I wished she could, but she can't know I love her, it would only put her in danger. Then I felt her. I looked at her face, hoping that maybe she was going to wake up, but then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and saw no one. What's going on? I felt her warm, comforting, loving feel, and I realized . . . it was her. I put my hand on the shoulder I felt the hand on and smiled slightly.

"So you can hear me, huh?" I blushed slightly and laughed nervously. So she heard everything, she now knew I loved her. This could be a good thing and a bad thing. I didn't have time to think, because her hand disappeared and then I felt something soft press against my lips. There was no one there, but I felt the soft feel of lips against mine. I was blushing deeply, super embarrassed. It was soft and caring, but it ended too quickly. When the lips disappeared, I reached out, wanting to touch her, to pull her into my arms and kiss her myself. But I could grasp anything. She felt so solid when she touched me, when she kissed me, she can touch me but I can't touch her. I looked over at her body, and saw tears and a smile on her face. I stood up, leaning over her to look her in the eye. She's waking up. I was sure of it. Her beautiful jade eyes I secretly got lost in were sparkling with happiness, but they didn't move from their spot on the wall. Then . . .

'_Gasp!' _Amy's eyes blinked rapidly, breathing in a big breath of air like she hadn't breathed in hours. She sat up slightly, but I pushed her back against the pillow. Her side was still damaged pretty badly, but she didn't seem to notice it. She looked around the room in confusion and then her eyes landed on me.

"S-Sonic?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"Hey, Ames." I whispered back. I wasn't supposed to be here right now, the nurse had told me visiting hours were over by the time Tails had finished, and though I really wanted to go and see her first, I knew I couldn't risk the others hearing what I had to say to her. I smiled at her, stroking in her pink quill softly. I always loved her color, it always made me think of the flower that was most like her, a rose. Beautiful, but defended greatly.

Amy's POV

I had been sucked back into my body, I had woken up in a gasp, and it took me a short minute to remember what had happened. I saw Sonic, joy filled my heart and I remember what he said.

"Hey, Ames." He said, stroking one of my quills. He stared at me adoringly and lovingly, and I store back with the same emotions. Even though I was starting to process the pain in my right side, I quickly got to my knees, threw my arms around Sonic and kissed him. It was sweet and tender, just like the one had given her before, soft. He was surprised, but gently wrapped his arms around my waist, carefully avoiding my injury and pulled me toward him, deepening the kiss. It was passionate and sweet at the same time. When I had to pull away to get some air, he laid be back down on the bed, noticing that I was wheezing embarrassingly and wincing slightly at the movement of my injury. The heart rate monitor was starting to pick up slightly as I blushed, and I could hear people start running down the hall. He didn't panic. He picked up the rose that fell the floor and handed it to me, pecking me on the lips once, and dashed out the window. He would be back in the morning.

**Two Weeks Later**

Amy pouted angrily as she was wheeled out of the hospital. She was happy that she was getting out of the cramped area, but she was angry that they were making her be wheeled out. She's been allowed to walk for two weeks and she can do it perfectly fine, but they forced her into the wheel chair. Fortunately, it was Sonic wheeling her out. He saw her pouting, and chuckled, leaning down and nipped her ear once. It was early in the morning, no one was really awake. Everyone knew it was Amy's day to go home, but what they thought was that Amy made Sonic take her home. Little did they know that he had been the one to wake her up at such an early time to get her home. She giggled in surprise at the feel of his teeth on her ear, and snapped out of her sulking mood. It tickled her and she waved her hand at Sonic to move his face away, but he ducked down and nibbled her neck a few times before standing up straight and continued wheeling her. When they were outside the hospital, Sonic helped Amy to her feet, and wheeled the chair back to the entrance. Hurrying back to Amy, he scooped her up in his arms. Her side was wrapped underneath her red tee shirt and black gym shorts that she found comfortable to wear nowadays. He was careful not to hurt her as he held her more tightly than necessary against him as he sped away from the hospital.

She laughed at the feel of the wind against her face, her arms wrapped around Sonic's neck. He had missed being outside. Of course she had been allowed to go outside, but not feel the grass. They had made her stay on her floor, and whenever she wanted to go outside, she would have to stand on a balcony that stood at the of each floor. And she was with Sonic, being carried in his arms towards her house.

The past couple days, whenever there was another person in the room with her and Sonic, he acted like his usual self, cocky, friendly, and more like the Sonic he had been before. She pretended to be the same over excited fan girl she had been before. She promised Sonic she wouldn't let other people know about it unless he wanted her to tell about their relationship. But Sonic didn't mind have Amy all to himself in secret. Amy had healed a lot faster than people had thought was possible, and Amy and Shadow were the only ones who knew why, but Shadow didn't know she knew.

Sonic skidded to a stop at Amy's door, resting her on her feet, but holding her tightly against him as he opened her door and dragged her inside.

"Welcome home, Ames." Sonic said, kissing the back of her neck gently. He closed the door behind them with his foot and led her to the living room. Amy turned in Sonic's arms so she was facing him and kissed him on the lips. It was deep and passionate, Sonic pressed his hands against her back, holding her closer, she stood on her tippy toes, and Sonic gently stroked her right side on the shark bite. He had to be careful with her, because even though she may be as strong as an oak, she was as fragile as a flower.

**So what do you think? I love SONAMY! It's my fav. Sonic pairing, then it's Shadamy. Comment, fav. Do what ya want, except take my idea. Not sure if anyone else has done it, but I hope you liked it! See ya!**


End file.
